Endevours a story of Hope
by Endevours
Summary: Ok so this isn't just a crossover of fallout and undertale... Let's just say there is going to be a lot of dimensional travel and weirdness happening. Because of the nature of myself I may not post to often. But I may just try to and suprise people. Anyway enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

As we grow up we see the world very differently, as a child you have hope and wonder, as a Teenager your dead inside, and as an adult you are afraid, afraid of not being able to pay bills, afraid for your health, afraid of being wrong. As we grow up the story's we create in our heads morph and change with these stages of life and how we perceive them. At this point you are probably wondering why I am giving a talk about a type of philosophy, well it's important to the story why else would I be fucking talking about it if it wasn't important? Alright then I'll skip the philosophy and ask you the important question if you could always be in the childlike stage of being hopeful and wondering about how the world works while still growing into an adult would you do it?

27000000000 years ago (to me it was this long ago)

Location: Concord

Date 10/27/2016

I woke up that one fateful morning prepared for anything that came my way except maybe the nuclear apocalypse but that one can slide. My room currently has all my pop culture memorabilia hung up on my wall (do a bunch of lightsabers from cosplays count as memorabilia?)

My shelf that contained a bunch of video games and minimal books. The cyan glowing orb in the middle of my room that was warping space time. My... Wait what?

Me: "What the fuck is this?"

Orb: *satanic sounding whispering*

Me: "yeah I'm gonna take a pass on getting possessed thank you very much..."

As soon as I said that the orb started changing colors until finally it turned into a wormhole of sorts and started sucking things into it. My phone, laptop, my emergency freedom shotgun (plus ammunition) a bunch more shit I don't remember until finally I got sucked in as well.

The last thing I saw was my parents trying to grab my hand before everything went black.

[authors note]

I'm using this to get practice writing story's for video games and such so if the story seems odd that may be why. also QUESTION EVERYTHING!


	2. Chapter 2

[small note here at certain points in the story it switches in-between the future version of the main character and the past ones thoughts, just letting you know so you don't get extremely confused]

When all you can see is darkness all around you what do

You do? Me I start swearing and freaking out. Then pass out for a long time... Don't judge me I was just taken away from my home randomly and put into a empty void.

When I came to all I saw was a bright light a large gear implanted into a wall with the numbers 111 with a small catwalk leading up to it, behind me there was a elevator shaft in the shape of a gear. And at that moment I realized I must have been one sick bastard in a previous life to deserve this.

Me: ok if this is a prank it was funny haha now stop and send me back home dipshit.

...

...

...

Me: is no one here?

After having a panic attack and coming to the realization that I was fucked, I got to my feet and saw a bunch of the stuff that was sucked in from the wormhole thing.

Me: great might as well gather all my stuff that came with me.

As I go and gather all my stuff I find an old backpack I used to use.

Me: at least it's something to hold all my stuff...

Me: hey look my freedom shotgun! And a single box of ammunition... Yup still fucked.

About 25 minutes after I had explored the small entrance area to vault 111 alarms starting blaring to back away from the door.

Me: I feel like I'm slightly less fucked if this is the sole survivor... Yeah I'm gonna see if I can act like I passed out in the elevator to the surface.

At this moment I realized it could also be the institute, if it was I'm fucked. Kellogg would kill me instantly (or they would be curious about where I came from and take me back to the institute) after about 25 seconds of me trying to think of what I would do if it was Kellogg and the institute (that makes them sound like a 80's jazz band...) a female voice spoke up

Nora: someone's still alive. thank God.

It was at that moment Siri decided to play still alive from portal 2. How the hell does this stupid AI HEAR PLAY STILL ALIVE FROM SOMEONES STILL ALIVE?!

Nora: what is that music, and where is it coming from?

Me: just ignore it...

Nora: but it sound clear like it's not being played by a holotape or radio... Like it's actually being played by someone

Shit should I reveal my advanced technology or just say to ignore it again...

Me: just ignore it...

?: (muffled) ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR

Me: what the hell was that?

Nora: I don't know...

Me: wait that sounded like...

Nora: what did it sound like?

Me: it's a fucking DEATHCLAW! We are screwed...

Nora: what's a deathclaw?

Well it's extremely obvious Nora just got out of the vault... But why is there a deathclaw nearby we aren't really prepared for a fight with a deathclaw... Though now that I think about it... The type of rounds my shotgun use are an anti-cover type of round, the inside of the actual projectile is hollow and contain a small explosive that should be used to blow away cover. You may be wondering how the projectile is hollow if shotguns shoot many projectiles at once. Well the little pellets inside the shell are hollow and contain the small explosive, these aren't my preferred round to use with my shotgun mainly cause the ammo can possibly blow up the gun but if I can get close to the deathclaw and use these rounds to try and blow it's head off I could survive...

Me: it's a very large lizard with 12 inch claws. That could very easily kill us. It's hide is extremely thick but I think I have a way to kill it.

As I take out my ammo box and start loading the custom made rounds into the gun I realize Nora is looking at me strangely.

Nora: there is no way something could become that mutated. And how do you even know this you look like your 15.

Me: well in this world you sometimes have to fend for yourself. I will need you to somehow distract the deathclaw while I sneak up and blow the fuckers head off.

"Obvious shotgun pump noise"

Nora: are you sure this is safe?

Me: hell no it's not safe. It's a fucking deathclaw.

As the elevator neared the top we saw the deathclaw by the rusting forklift. Nora started sneaky over to the elevator button area while I started to to sneak around to get behind the deathclaw after a few seconds we were in position. I just hope that Nora has a good distraction...

"Shattering glass"

I see she found the empty nuka cola bottles...

The deathclaw starts moving towards the shack, hut, I don't know what to call it, the small building that hold the elevator button. I start moving in to get behind the deathclaw.

Deathclaw: ROOOOOAAAARRR

It's started charging the hut now is my chance!

I start running toward the deathclaw, and as I get close I aim my shotgun and shoot.

"BOOOM"

We watch as it falls to the ground dead from the fact that it no longer has the brains to function. I am gonna have to be careful with these rounds they are a little to powerful if they can one shot a deathclaw...

Me: we did it... We killed a deathclaw...

Nora: how strong are these things supposed to be?

Me: they are usually travel in packs and are very territorial so if you see a deathclaw and you don't have power armor. Run.

Ahhh what the heck somethings shining in my eyes. It's coming from where the deathclaw was standing... Is that a diamond if it is then it's shaped very weirdly... Wait this looks like a lightsaber crystal... But being near it makes me feel more alive... From what I know of Star Wars lore lightsaber crystals aren't supposed to do that... Who cares I'm taking it anyway.

"Collapses for unknown reason"

Nora: "voice fading" are you okay?

Darkness all I see is darkness. I just collapsed passed out but all I see is darkness. It's like a dream but... More alive.

?: your right it is more alive.

Wait I can see why hands, there's light coming from the crystal but it's not light it's something else...

?: it's hope.

Me: who are you and how can you read my thoughts?

?: who I am is not important, the real question is what I am.

Me: the crystal?

?: in a way yes. I am the last of my species. You have been chosen to protect what we could not.

Me: and what is that?

?: hope, happiness, peace, and life

Me: how did you fail.

?: you will learn in all due time but for now it's time for you to awaken keeper.

Me: keeper of what?

?: reality.


End file.
